


Greeter

by smilingscarlet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Personification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingscarlet/pseuds/smilingscarlet





	Greeter

I didn’t have much of an agenda, I was just enjoying the scenery. If I was a painter, or a drawer of some calibre I’d be doodling the sunset. Instead I sighed and let imaginary love scenes play out in front of me.

If I could play an instrument I’d be singing to the setting sun. Instead I hummed a tune and let my body sway to it. I drew little nonsensical things into the sand. As the waves crashed, the wind picked up, and with it my voice followed. I imagined my voice travelling to an unsuspecting person somewhere far off. The idea brought a smile to my face.

The final rays of light were disappearing. I let out a satisfied ‘hm’ and made my way back home. Every afternoon I’d see the sun off, and every morning I’d be the first to greet him.


End file.
